


Together

by Lostinthemuggleworld (Bee17)



Category: Victorious
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee17/pseuds/Lostinthemuggleworld
Summary: Based on the prompt: write a drabble about them spending their first night together (platonic, just sleeping)





	

Jade didn’t know how long she had been standing there on the doorstop to Beck’s RV but it had been long enough for the cool night air to seem freezing. She shivered and bit her lip as she tried to decide what to do. She had walked all the way there in the middle of the night and she didn’t want to walk back but standing there she had suddenly lost all of her nerve at actually going inside. 

There were no lights on inside and she knew that given the time, Beck had to be asleep. They had school tomorrow so it wouldn’t be fair to wake him up just because she hadn’t been able to stand being at home for a second longer. She knew that she should just suck it up, turn around and walk back home but the thought of having to face her parents stopped her. 

She looked down at the key in her hand, watching the silver metal glisten in the moonlight for a moment before taking a deep breath and shoving it into the lock. The door opened with a quiet click and then she was inside. It was much warmer in there than it had been outside and she was immediately glad that she hadn’t just gone home again. She still thought that it was probably a bad idea to be there and that Beck probably hadn’t really meant it when he had said that she could let herself in whenever she wanted but she couldn’t regret coming over just yet.

She resolved to just check and see if he was awake and if he wasn’t, she could leave him be and go home without him ever having to know that she was there. She didn’t want to go home but she knew that just being able to see him, even if he was asleep, would make her feel better and might calm her down enough that she would be able to handle another round of screaming should her parents still be up when she got back. 

She was careful to step lightly as she made her way into the bedroom, grateful that the door was slightly ajar and gave little resistance to her pushing it open the rest of the way. The room was as dark as the rest of the RV had been. Her heart sank and she realised that as ridiculous as it was, she had been holding hope that her boyfriend would be awake. 

“Beck,” she whispered, just to confirm what she could already tell was the case given the even breathing that sounded from the mess of blankets on the bed. 

To her complete surprise, the blankets suddenly shifted and she could make out the vague shape of a figure sitting up in the bed. 

_Damn._

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, before he could say anything and express how mad he was at her. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. I didn’t think I would- I’m sorry. I can go.” 

Her pulse had quickened and one of her hands was curled into a tight fist, nails digging in painfully as she felt panic overtake her. She had no idea what she had been thinking; coming over here like this and she couldn’t believe that she had let herself do it. Beck was going to be so upset with her, she just knew it, and she would have to walk home by herself after all of that. He would probably take his key back and ask her not to come over anymore.

Before she could let her thoughts spiral any further, she was pulled out of them by the sound of Beck speaking to her. She tensed, looking down at the floor instead of him so that she wouldn’t have to see the anger in his face. 

“Jade?” He asked, voice gravelly and telling of the fact that he had just woken. “What are you doing here? What’s wrong?” 

He didn’t sound angry, just confused, but Jade was still too anxious to face him in case that changed. After all, he had just woken up and seemed to think that there was an emergency. He would likely change his mind when he realised that she had let herself into his room in the middle of the night and woken him for no good reason at all. 

“Nothing. I just wanted to see you so I let myself in and I obviously wasn’t thinking clearly. Like I said, I can just go.” 

“No, don’t go. It’s fine.” 

She risked a glance up at him then, finding that he was already clambering his way out of bed and closing the distance between them. She was enclosed in a warm hug as he wrapped his arms around her and she felt all the tension she had been holding melt away at his touch. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” she replied softly, arms draping around his waist as she leaned heavily into him.

“This is a nice surprise.”

She snorted. “I woke you up breaking into your RV.” 

“You didn’t break in, I gave you a key.” 

“I kind of doubt that this is exactly what you had in mind when you did.” 

“I thought I would get too see you more. Seems to be working out pretty well so far.”

She was startled into a small laugh. 

“Do you want to, uh, stay?”

“What?”

“I don’t know. It’s just late. I thought you might want to stay over.” 

She blinked in surprise and tilted her head up to look at him. It was such an unexpected offer that she really didn’t know how to respond. She really had thought that he would ask her to leave or in the best-case scenario, hung out with her for a little before offering to drive her home.

“Would that be okay? I can sleep on the couch.” She almost added that she really didn’t want to go home but she knew that would only lead to him asking why and she wasn’t sure she was up to talking about it with him. 

“There’s plenty of room in the bed. But if you’d prefer it, I’m happy to take the couch. Or you can if that’s really what you want but you honestly don’t need to.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, come on.” 

He moved out of the embrace and took her hand instead, leading her over to the bed. Once there, he dropped her hand and climbed back under the blankets as he had been when she had arrived. 

She watched him for any sign of discomfort, not fully convinced that he wasn’t letting her stay out of some misplaced sense of chivalry and not because he actually wanted her there. Coming to the conclusion that he really seemed okay with the whole thing, she carefully climbed in beside him.

For a moment, she laid on her back right at the edge of the bed and not touching him at all but since he hadn’t immediately changed his mind and asked her to leave she was able to relax a little. 

She wasn’t entirely sure how but she ended up sprawled across him with her head on his chest and their legs tangled together. She sighed, pressing herself a tiny bit closer to the warmth of him and thinking idly that she had never felt so completely at peace right before sleep.

“Night, beautiful.” 

Beck’s voice was soft and he seemed at ease with having her there, even dropping a kiss to the top of her head. She was glad for the low lighting as she could feel her cheeks heat up at the sweetness of the action and the term of endearment.

“Night.” 

Her eyes drifted shut and her last thought as she fell asleep was that she should have stayed the night with him weeks ago if this was what it was like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of three prompts that I will be writing in the next day or two. Feel free to send me more at http://lostinthemuggleworld.tumblr.com either of your own choosing or from the list here http://lostinthemuggleworld.tumblr.com/post/151912772612/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt


End file.
